Tequila Night
by AvadaKedavra-NowYou'reDead
Summary: Bella has had a rough week, and needs to get out some steam. She's at a bar drinking her aches away, when the man of her dreams starts talking to her. Things seem to be going Bella's way for once.


"Give me a shot of tequila." I said to the bartender as I sat down on a barstool. My shoulders were aching after a long hard week of work, my mood wasn't that good, and I just wanted to get wasted and get it all out of my system. Damn Rose and Alice for not coming with me. Their stupid boyfriends didn't like it when they were out without them, and I just wanted the girls with me tonight. Don't get me wrong, I liked Emmett and Jasper. I just didn't like it when they wouldn't let the girls go out alone with me.

The bartender put a Tequila shot in front of me with a slice of lemon and a saltshaker. I licked my hand put salt on it, and licked it again before I threw down the Tequila and finished off with the lemon, then I motioned for him to hit me with another one straight away.

After the second shot I felt a little better, so I got a Corona with lime instead of another shot. I knew myself well enough to know that I had to stop taking shots, if I didn't want to be doing very uncharacteristic stuff later on. And I always hated the morning after when I did that.

"Is this seat taken?" A soft velvet voice said, coming from my right side. I turned my head to see who was asking, and who was being asked. There, staring right into my eyes, was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I felt my jaw drop slightly as I realized _he_ was asking _me, _and I quickly snapped it shut so he wouldn't notice. "Bella, are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"Uhm… No it's not, please sit down Dr. Cullen." I blushed and shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Bella, we've been through this before. Outside the hospital you're just Bella, and I'm just Edward, and we just happen to be working together. So stop calling me doctor at every chance you get, and please try keeping it to Edward outside the hospital." Just so we're clear, yes I work with him, yes he is unbelievable handsome and yes he is also the man of my dreams. And I am once again mentally drewling all over him.

"Sorry Edward. I've had a rough week." I said and took another long swig from my beer.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked looking intently into my eyes with his gorgeous green sparkling ones.

-God no! We don't have time for that, I just want to take your hot ass with me home, press you up against the wall, feel your manly parts against me, and have you ravish me right there!

Wait, what? That's a little graphic don't you think?

-We do want that you know… Especially when he looks at us like that!

Yeah, sure I know... It's just that it takes two to play that game, and he sure as hell never made a single move to make me think he wants a part in it. Except for that one time at the Christmas party, when he kissed me under the mistletoe. That kiss… mmm... what a kiss it was!

… no… Edward cleared his throat. What was he saying? Oh right, he wanted to know if I wanted to talk about it.

"It's not much to talk about. Work has been a little hard on me since that bitch Tanya started last month. I'm sorry to call her a bitch, I know you've gotten to know her pretty well and you're friends with her. It's just the way she treats me. It's like I'm a hair in her soup and she's disgusted with me, and I have no idea what I've done to make her act like that!" The first time she laid eyes on me I saw her nose scrunch in disgust, and that's the way she's looked at me ever since. I'm just glad Edward was with me at the time, or else she probably would have taken me down right there. I've been avoiding her as much as possible ever since, because I'm awfully sure she's going to crack one of my ribs if given a chance, just because I'm me.

"What now? Friends? Tanya and me? Haha… Bella you crack me up!" He was laughing out a little too loud and a couple of people turned their attention towards us to see what he's laughing so hard for, but they turned back to their own conversations when they realized there was nothing to see.

"What? It isn't like you're not spending a lot of time with her! It looks like she's glued to your hip when you're at the hospital!" They are probably secretly dating as well. Wouldn't have come as a shook if they were. I'm sure Tanya has noticed me drewling over him, and decided she was going to snatch him before he even notice me. Or maybe she's just as oblivious to that part as he is?

-Geez we've been drewling over him for God knows how long, she's bound to have noticed.

"Bella," he sighed. "Tanya is a major pain in the ass, and she won't leave me alone." he chuckled slightly before he continued. "She's been following me around, asking me to help her with everything. I swear it's like she can't do anything herself, it's pathetic! In fact she's even been asking me to help her with stuff outside the hospital, like installing things in her new apartment and help her settle in." Settle in? If I know Tanya right, it's probably him that's being settled in, when she's done throwing herself at him.

The thought alone almost made me ill.

"She makes me sick. Have you seen the way she looks at me?"

"Yeah I've noticed that. What did you do to her anyway? Come to think of it, she asked me to help her making you miserable the other day. Of course I didn't help her, but I must say that her theory was rather interesting after all." He looked at me with… what is that? seductive?, questioning eyes and leaned in a little closer to me. A shiver ran through me when I felt his hand brush against mine.

"And what theory was that?" Please God, let it be that I'm gay!

-And why on earth would we want the guy of our dreams to think that?

If he thinks I'm gay it would make the rejection easier!

"That you… y-you know…" is Edward Cullen stuttering?

"No, I don't know Edward. Just spit it out!" God, can't he just get it over with?

"That you… like me" Oh. That. Fucking Tanya had to go tell him? I swear that bitch is going down.

-It's a good thing he knows though. That way we won't have to act all sweet and innocent around him.

And you feel like it's ok to jump his bones, because he knows we like him? Clearly I should get my head checked...

"Oh." Was all I managed to get out.

"Yeah. So… Do you?"

What do you say to that? Yes, I like you Edward, I've been dreaming about you since I started working at the hospital and I've probably fucked you over a thousand times in my mind..?

-Yes, like that won't make us sound just a little crazy!

Oh, shut up. You've got a better idea?

-Tequila?

Yes, that is a better idea. But I'm blaming you tomorrow, just so you know.

I downed the rest of my beer. "I need a drink." I said, and motioned for the bartender to come over, I told him to bring me 4 shot's of Tequila. Don't judge me, if I was getting wasted, so was he.

The bartender came over with the shot's and put them in front of me. I pushed two over to Edward and took one in my own hand.

"Bottoms up!" I said, threw down the shot, and watched as he mimicked my action. Then I took the other one and repeated it.

"You were saying?" I said when both of my shot's were gone.

"Do. You. Like. Me?" He answered, putting pressure on each word.

Feeling hell of a lot braver after the Tequilas, I decided it was time to make a move. Tomorrow be damned. I stood up, put one hand on his upper thigh, leaned in to his ear and whispered "let's dance" in my most seductive voice. Then I let my other hand reach after one of his hands and dragged him with me to the dance floor.

I swayed my hips to the beat of the music, trying to look as sexy as I could manage, letting my hands rest one on his waist and the other behind his neck. I pulled his head down so my lips were at his ear and whispered just loud enough so it would be heard over the music. "Yes Edward." I pressed my body against his. "I like you. A lot."

When the last words had left my lips I felt him press his body against mine as well.

I let my tongue swipe over his earlobe and moved the hand that was behind his neck, up to his soft silky bronze hair.

"God, Bella!" He sighed. "I've waited so long for this!" He took my head in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I responded instantly and moved my lips with his. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his growing member pressed against my thigh.

-We'll have to help him with his problem, don't you think?

Mmmmm . Yeah I think so.

"Want to get out of here?" he said in between kisses.

I let my hand fall from his waist to tug on the waistband of his pants as an answer. He moaned and pulled me of the dance floor and to the exit where we both had our coats. Then he hailed a cab and gave the driver his address.

We barely made it inside his apartment before we attacked each other again. Our mouths found a nice rhythm and soon his tongue was at my lips asking for permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth and granted him permission. He tasted delicious, and I battled his tongue a little while for domination before I let him take control. He pinned me against the wall and I pulled my feet up and locked them around his waist. One of his hands was at my ass, supporting some of my weight and the other was all over me, sliding up and down my arms and my torso, before settling on cupping one of my breasts.

He pulled down my singlet so my breasts were only covered by my bra and then he lowered his head, let his tongue run from my jaw all the way down my neck, over my collarbone and down to my breasts. A loud moan escaped my mouth at the feeling of his mouth against it, and he moaned into them in response.

I let my hands run through his hair and pulled his head back up so his mouth was at mine again. Then I reached my hands down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was open I trailed a finger against his bare chest down his magnificent abs and rested them on the waistband of his pants.

"Edward… mmm… please" I begged as he pulled off my singlet, unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. He leaned his head down and let his tongue play with my tits before he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently on it.

"Mmm… bedroom" he groaned against my breast. Then he put his other hand under my ass as well, carried me in to his bedroom and laid me down on his king-size bed. "Bella, I need you" he managed to get out before he kissed the hollow of my neck and traced kisses all the way down to my hipbone, leaving a burning sensation as he went.

My breath was ragged and my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to jump right out of my chest. I'm sure the alcohol played some part in my reaction as well, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was Edward. Edward, who was currently sliding his fingers under the waistband of my pants and tugged them down. I lifted up my ass so he could get it all the way off without any trouble.

"Please!" I begged.

He kissed his way up my thighs and put his fingers under the hem of my thong, tugged it down my feet and kissed his way back up my thighs again. I heard a whimper escape my lips as his hand found my bud and he massaged it with his thumb, while he gently let his tongue swipe over my slit gathering some of my wetness, before he continued to kiss his way slowly up my body. His lips reached mine and we kissed passionately as my hands pulled of his shirt and made their way down to his pants. He got what I was doing and quickly unbuttoned and pulled off his pants. He moved his hand so both his hands were massaging my breasts.

I felt his throbbing length press against my core, seeking release. God, I wanted him so much! I wanted all of him. And I wanted to taste him, now. I moved us over so I was on top, and placed a kiss on his lips before I kissed my way down from his ear to his chest while I let my hands play with his nipples. I let my tongue swipe over them, and teased him carefully with my teeth before I continued placing kisses down his torso, over his perfect abs and down his happy trail. I decided I was going to tease him a bit, so when I reached his boxers I softly graced my fingers over it and kissed my way down his thighs. He closed his eyes and let out a low groan.

"Bella… Stop… Teasing… Me!" He managed to get out, before a loud hiss escaped his lips as I gripped his dick through his boxer. I got him out of them and placed a kiss on the tip of his cock, kissed down his length and let my tounge slide up to the tip before I took his length in my mouth and sucked eagerly on it. "OH GOD!!" He moaned out so loud he was almost yelling. His breath quickened and I knew he wouldn't last long. I felt his abs contract under my fingers and I took all of him in my mouth in one swift movement, I bobbed my head up and down on his magnificent dick and let one of my hands handle the part I of it I couldn't fit, I cupped his balls in my other hand and squeezed lightly on them. "God…Bella!!" He cried out as he came hard in my mouth. I swallowed all of his delicious manjuices and kissed my way up his bare chest again.

God this man has a perfect body!

-I… know.

You're awfully silent, aren't you?

-Can't you feel what he's doing to us?

I'm practically dripping here… of course I feel what he's doing.

-And you were asking why I was at lack of words?

Point taken…

I laid myself down beside the God that was Edward, and listened to him trying to regain his breath. He just laid there looking at me for a while before he kissed me and let his hands roam agonizingly slow over my body. The feeling of his hands on my skin was amazing, and I felt my center getting wetter by the minute.

He laid himself on his side so he was leaning on one arm while the other one continued to caress my body. I felt his dick hardening again against my thigh and I thanked my lucky star for giving me this night with him.

He ran his free hand down towards my center and swiftly let his finger gather up some of the wetness before he let his thumb play with my bud.

A loud moan left my lips when I felt him press one of his fingers gently into me. His mouth found one of my breasts and he kissed, sucked, licked and nibbled expertly on it, before he went on to do the same to the other one. He pressed another finger in to me and moved them in and out of my now dripping core.

"Please Edward" I whimpered, and pressed my center against his fingers.

I wanted to feel more of him, all of him… I needed it!

Edward looked up at me with his beautiful crocked smile on his face, kissed his way up my neck before his beautiful lips once again found mine.

"Please," I whimpered again.

He shifted so he was positioned between my legs and then, with one quick movement, he thrust into me. Our tongues danced together while he thrust in and out of me over and over. With each thrust the pressure built inside of me, and I knew it wouldn't take long before I came.

"Bella, look at me." Edward moaned. "I want you to look in my eyes… while you come." I let my gaze focus on his intense sparkling green eyes.

He thrust hard into me one last time, and I cried out his name in pleasure feeling my muscles start clenching around his massive erection as I had the best orgasm of my life, and just a second later he groaned and emptied himself inside of me as he came.

"Oh God Bella." he said panting, while he let his head drop to my shoulder and collapsed onto me.

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed happily. He lay still for a moment catching his breath before he rolled over to my side and put his arms around me.

I yawned against my will, and heard him snicker softly beside me.

"Sleep beautiful, I'll be here when you wake up." he whispered in my ear and kissed my temple.

"Good night Edward." I sighed and snuggled against his chest.

-Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad after all.


End file.
